


Два визита

by BlackRook



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frick Collection, Gen, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: Два визита Стива Роджерса в один из музеев Нью-Йорка





	Два визита

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест ФБ-2019 для команды Artists and Art. При написании текста автор старательно игнорировал все, что случилось в киновселенной после «Мстителей»-2012

**1938**

Переезжать к Барнсам после смерти миссис Сары Стив отказался наотрез, так что дело кончилось тем, что это Баки переехал в мансарду Роджерсов. И до сих пор иногда благодарил Стива за «повод сбежать из женского царства». Даже почти не лукавил — пять младших сестер кого хочешь с ума сведут. Хотя вообще-то он их любил, особенно среднюю, Бекки.

Для двух «бестолковых оболтусов» — по выражению матушки — они справлялись весьма неплохо. Баки по утрам работал грузчиком в бакалее О’Райли, днем отсыпался, а вечером выходил официантом в ресторане «Пять углов» — не самом пафосном заведении в округе, но одном из лучших. Платили и там, и там не то чтобы много, но зато О’Райли терпеть не мог консервы в помятых банках и отдавал их своим работникам за бесценок, а в «Пяти углах» почти каждый вечер оставалось достаточно еды чтобы и самому наесться, и домой захватить. Стив рисовал картинки для местного листка, а еще вывески и объявления всем окрестным лавкам и конторам. Платили ему тоже чаще продукцией, чем деньгами, но все же на квартплату и уголь им хватало. Даже на пару визитов к доку Левинсону осталось. Док по-прежнему каждый раз изумлялся, как это Стив еще дышит, но толк от его лекарств был. В общем, все было более-менее хорошо, но надвигалось 5 августа — день рождения миссис Сары. Первый после ее смерти. Стив уже начинал мрачнеть, и Баки уже третий день думал, чем бы его развлечь. Так, чтобы по-настоящему.

Сегодня пока тоже ничего не придумалось, а до здания «Пяти углов» он уже дошел. До открытия ресторана оставалось еще больше получаса, поэтому Энди — их «швейцар» — пустил его через парадную дверь. Сам Энди был занят тем, что раскладывал на столике несколько свежих выпусков «Таймс» — разными разворотами вверх. Один из них Баки заинтересовал. _«150 лет со смерти Томаса Гейнсборо — торжественные мероприятия в музее «Коллекция Фрика». В память о великом английском живописце в музее пройдет выставка, а в Художественной библиотеке будет прочитано несколько лекций (вход свободный). В честь даты и трехлетней годовщины со дня открытия музея, с 1 по 5 августа посещение музея будет бесплатным»_. В статье было две фотографии — самого музея (особняк на Пятой авеню) и портрета возвышенной леди, видимо, кисти того самого Гейнсборо. Лицом она чем-то напоминала миссис Сару…

— Барнс, где ты там застрял!

Пришлось идти в сторону кухни, но самое главное он все равно уже прочел. И похоже, это именно то, что нужно. По четвергам у Баки в ресторане был выходной, на дворе лето, можно будет и до середины Манхэттена неторопливо прогуляться, главное, чтобы дождя не было. Одного Стива туда точно пускать нельзя — либо к нему кто-нибудь по дороге прицепится, либо сам наткнется на какую-нибудь вопиющую несправедливость и не сможет пройти мимо. Самого Баки, конечно, ни лекция в библиотеке, ни прогулка по музею не вдохновляли, но он не сомневался, что найдет, чем заняться.

Затея с музеем и впрямь оказалось удачной со всех сторон. На лекции Баки отлично выспался, а большую часть времени, что Стив гулял по музею в толпе таких же любителей живописи, премило проболтал с девушкой в гардеробе, Милли. А что, в ясный августовский день ей все равно делать было нечего, даже, можно сказать, доброе дело сделал. Стив тоже остался доволен. Правда, всю обратную дорогу он распинался не про того англичанина, благодаря которому им достался бесплатный вход, а про какого-то голландца на букву «В» и его «волшебный синий цвет». Баки даже слушал, пусть и вполуха: мало ли, в беседе с девушками и пригодиться может.

**2013**

При строительстве Башни Пеппер настояла: у лифта Старк Индастриз—пентхаус должен быть медленный режим. Чтобы иметь эти двадцать пять минут дороги, наедине с собой (ну и Джарвисом, конечно). Пользовалась она этим режимом нечасто, но сегодня выдался как раз такой день. Как, впрочем, и любой день, частью которого является собрание совета директоров. Следующее намечалось через неделю и соблазн воспользоваться предложением Тони и принести туда запасной реактор и ручной репульсор был чрезвычайно велик. Нужно было на что-нибудь отвлечься.

— Джарвис.  
— Да, мисс Поттс?  
— Есть в моем расписании на ближайшее будущее что-нибудь интересное?  
— Закрытый благотворительный прием в Художественной библиотеке Фрика в ближайший понедельник, личное приглашение от председателя совета попечителей миссис Богерт. Залы музея будут открыты для приглашенных за три часа до начала приема.  
— О! Замечательно.  
— Ваше приглашение на две персоны, мисс Поттс. Мне обновить расписание мистера Старка?  
— Ни в коем случае!

Сочетание Тони и произведений искусства в одном контексте все еще вызывало болезненные ассоциации, да к тому же в администрации Фрика сидели на редкость милые и приятные люди. Не заслужили они такого. Но найти компанию все же стоило — среди приглашенных имелись по крайней мере два напыщенных павлина, которые, приди она одна, испортят ей все удовольствие.

— Джарвис, что ты знаешь о ближайших планах Наташи?  
— Согласно моим данным, агент Романофф и агент Бартон покинут США в субботу, в рамках миссии агентства Щ.И.Т. в Юго-восточной Азии.  
— Черт. А Стив?  
— Капитан Роджерс, если не произойдет ничего непредвиденного, должен находиться в Нью-Йорке до конца месяца. Осмелюсь напомнить, мисс Поттс, что на завтрашнем ужине предполагается присутствие и капитана Роджерса, и агентов Романофф и Бартон. Вы сможете уточнить их планы лично.

На этом лифт приехал, и за открывшимися дверями обнаружился Тони.

***

Насчет чужих планов Джарвис не ошибся. Стив принял приглашение с благодарностью — оказалось, предыдущий раз он в музее Фрика был еще до войны, а после «возвращения» хотел, но так и не собрался. Как и в любом другом публичном месте, слишком был велик риск самому оказаться экспонатом на выставке, едва переступив порог.

Наташа, услышав это, укоризненно покачала головой, а Тони переключился с монолога «злая Пеппер меня с собой не берет» на тираду «и когда уже некоторые окаменелости научатся пользоваться своим статусом, ну или хотя бы статусом знакомых миллиардеров». Тирада переросла в почти что дружескую перепалку, к которой присоединился и Бартон, а Пеппер с Наташей остаток вечера обменивались улыбками, потягивая коктейли. Почти как на премьере какой-нибудь комедии на Бродвее.

***

Любое посещение «Коллекции Фрика» (еще с давних времен «до Тони», когда ей даже членство было не по карману, что уж говорить о закрытых турах) Пеппер начинала с Западной галереи и полотен Тёрнера. Сегодня там же обнаружился сам директор музея, Ян Уардроппер, и Флоренс Шэйд, хозяйка «ДРС», одного из подрядчиков при строительстве Башни. Втроем они очень мило побеседовали о грядущих выставках, а, когда разговор закончился, выяснилось, что из галереи Стив уже испарился.

К счастью, Фрик — это не Метрополитен, так что всего через десять минут пропажа обнаружилась в Южном холле. Стив стоял в двух шагах от «Прерванного урока музыки» Вермеера и смотрел на картину с таким выражением лица, что Пеппер вдруг задумалась, так ли уж хороша была идея его сюда приводить.

— Стив? Все хорошо?

Он покачал головой.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что мир убежал так далеко вперед, что его уже не догнать. И не понять. А потом приходишь сюда — и эта безымянная девушка все также смотрит тебе прямо в душу. И ей все равно, сколько мировых войн и прочих ужасов случилось снаружи.

— Да. И через сто лет от ее взгляда у людей будет всё так же замирать сердце.

— Это если какой-нибудь очередной Локи не решит начать свою инопланетную атаку с Верхнего Ист-сайда.

Пеппер пожала плечами.

— Капитан, значит, вам придется его вовремя остановить, только и всего.

Стив усмехнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Музей [«Коллекция Фрика»](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frick_Collection) был открыт в 1935 году. Упомянутые полотна ([«Достопочтенная Франсес Данкомб](https://artsandculture.google.com/asset/the-hon-frances-duncombe/iQFaeEGJw_AF-w)» кисти Томаса Гейнсборо и [«Прерванный урок музыки»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA_%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%B8) кисти Яна Вермеера) являются частью постоянной экспозиции.


End file.
